blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis Catastrophe
Genesis Catastrophe (災害の起源, Saigai no Kigen, literally Origin of the Disaster) is a story taking place during a time of war, with the end of the world approaching slowly, but surely. The story follows a soldier in the Novus Orbis Librarium named Tetsuya Integer, along with several others among his ranks, from their experience in a large-scale war, to their attempts to survive the now hellish world, which has been plagued by The Drought, an apocalyptic catastrophe that was the result of the revival of the Black Beast. Story In the story of Genesis Catastrophe, five hundred years have passed since the events of BlazBlue, and there has been relative peace since then. However, a new conflict has started in the shape of a war between the Novus Orbis Librarium and a rebellion called Harbinger Section. While this massive war plays out, however, a catastrophe looms in the distance, ready to suffocate the world in a red veil and a prevalent, giant unstoppable darkness. Characters Main Cast/Protagonists *'Tetsuya Integer' - The main protagonist of Genesis Catastrophe. He starts as a battle-ready soldier about to enter the war between the NOL and Harbinger Section, and who experiences, and is blamed for, the revival of the Black Beast and the Drought immediately after. During the war, he was human, but after the revival of the Black Beast, his entire body from the neck down had become that of a monster through unknown means. **First Appearance - Scenario 01: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Sepem Anguis' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Kaji Namari' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Mica Tanikaze' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Tela' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Kai' - **First Appearance - Scenario 03: Constants in Conflicts *'Sara Shinatose' - **First Appearance - Scenario 09: The Raiding Party *'Asher Fukui' *'Atara Fukui' Novus Orbis Librarium *'Greene Edwards' - **First Appearance - Scenario 01: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) *'Nicole McClane' - **First Appearance - Scenario 05: Overseeing the Operation *'Kilo Anomalos' - **First Appearance - Scenario 04: The First Platoon Harbinger Section Independent *'Virtue' - A wanderer who has fixated her attention and anger towards Tetsuya for unknown reasons, seemingly involving the Drought and other unknown personal reasons. **First Appearance - Scenario 01: The Red Skies Above (1 episode) Stages (Seasons) *Stage 01: /The Spark Before Ignition/ *Stage 02: /The Beast Within/ *Stage 03: /The Long Awaited Reunion/ *Stage 04: /The Last Day/ Openings and Endings Openings *''Ao Hakka (Blue Ignite)'' - Opening 01 (Scenario 02 through Scenario 15) *''Azure World'' - Opening 02 (Scenario 16 through Scenario 24) *''Perceived Through a Single Blue Eye~Self-Actualization'' - Opening 03 (Scenario 27 through Scenario 38) Endings *''Chikaradzuru (Revive)'' - Ending 01 (Scenario 01 through Scenario 15) *''Take Me from this World'' - Ending 02 (Scenario 16 through Scenario 24) *''My Fault'' - Ending 03 (Scenario 26 through Scenario 38) Influences/Inspirations Specific Works (Major) *Paradise Lost (1667) *The Outsider (1926) *The Call of Cthulhu (1928) *Nineteen Eighty Four (1949) *Mobile Suit Gundam (1979) *The Thing (1982) *Highlander (1986) *Prince of Darkness (1987) *Robocop (1987) *Gundam: Char's Counterattack (1989) *Berserk (1990) *In the Mouth of Madness (1994) *Ghost in the Shell (1995) *Memories Episode 1: Magnetic Rose (1995) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995) *Final Fantasy VII (1997) *The End of Evangelion (1997) *Final Fantasy VIII (1999) *Kino's Journey (2000) *Requiem for a Dream (2000) *Minority Report (2002) *Texhnolyze (2003) *Casshern (2004) *Casshern Sins (2008) *Kaiba (2008) *Zankyou no Terror (2014) Specific Works (Minor) *Cowboy Bebop (1998) *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2003) *Song of Saya (2003) *The Fountain (2006) *Knights of Sidonia (2009) Trivia Navigation